


Young dogs, old dogs

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: Sherlock short.





	Young dogs, old dogs

I hadn’t done sticking up in a while and it showed. I was sweating like crazy and my legs were as soar as anything. It was 3-4 at the moment so I knew I wouldn’t be going home anytime soon. But I was earning money, so it didn’t bother me to much and my glass was never empty. I often came up to London to spend time with my uncle as he was always my favourite when I was younger, my parents would often call on him to babysit me and we would have so much fun together. Now coming up to the big 20 I was beginning to travel on my own to different places. It was nice to come up to London because there was plenty to do and I didn’t have to pay for accommodation. It was skittles night and I planned to go to the cinema to watch a horror film and at the last minute the sticker upper had called in sick so I said I would step in. My uncle was the captain of his team and it showed, 3 turns and all strikes none the less but the captain on the opposite team was an old timer who had at least 15 years on my uncle so had a better more experienced technique. Each round there was only a few points between them so each time they took it in turns the room became very tense. A few people who came into the club sat and watched the skittler`s, mostly older folks, having been to a few matches before I knew most of the regulars and it was nice to see them. As the teams were swapping over two guys came into the skittle alley, I hadn’t seen them before but other than that I thought nothing of them as the other team took their shoots. It was now 4 all and the last attempt for my uncles’ team to win the game. As they were preparing themselves for their last round one of the new guys came over to me, he was stupidly tall with a tuff of short curly black hair on his head, he must of come out of the cold cause he wore a long black coat with the collar turned up, didn’t quite reach his ego though,  
`How do you rate the odds? ` his question seemed a bit odd for his first one, but at least it didn’t stink of booze,  
`Well, age has its advantages. The younger players tend to throw hard and fast, not really giving it much thought about what they are hitting. For example, the first lad T` I pointed to the lad holding the ball for his first throw, really skinny and lean, short spiky brown hair and the tiniest amount of facial hair on his chin. He lobbed the rubber ball down the alley in record speed, avoiding all pins, bouncing of the back wall and back up the alley, the rest of the team howled in laughter,  
`And then we have the older generation, who on average have been playing skittles for the best part of 30 years or so. They spin the ball in their hand, for luck or whatever, line up their shot, practice throwing the ball down the lane then get down on one knee and throw` I sounded like a nerd explaining the whole situation to a stranger, but he looked to be taking it all in,  
`No win for this team then` he replied eyeing up the team,  
`Don’t tell my uncle that, he won’t be best please to know that` he looked back at the team again for a second,  
`The man with the Rolex, stripped shirt and odd socks? ` I didn’t know whether to be amazed or concerned at how accurate that description was,  
`I bumped into your uncle before he entered the alley. He`s wearing a heavy scented musk aftershave, you both have obviously been in close contact with each other, possible young girlfriend as the scent lingers on you slightly. But now I see you both have the same nose, so it came down to uncle or father, the latter seemed less` and then the penny dropped,  
`Your Sherlock Holmes, the unemployed detective. I know that because I imagine you’re watching Jim` I eyed up one of the young players, he gave me a cheeky smile back,  
`Got really smashed the other night and admitted online that he had something to do with a fatal stabbing, quickly deleted it but I took a screen shot before he did` he seemed impressed, and I felt it rather proud especially coming from him,  
`Pleasure talking to you? ` we shook hands,  
`Grace, likewise`.


End file.
